spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
The Netherlands
The Netherlands (originally known as Holland) is a country in eastern Europe. It is home to the famous Canals of Amsterdam, and is well known for other great things, such as wooden shoes, cheese markets, windmills, and really nice people. The current Head of Government (Chancellor) of the Netherlands is Dave Gold, a Democrat formally from the United States. The capital of the Netherlands is Amsterdam, a beautiful city geographically and structurally. The population of the Netherlands is around 18 million people. The Netherlands is near by Great Britain, France, Germany, and Belgium. The Dutch province is currently not in any major conflicts, but tensions are rising between them and Finland for a variety of reasons, such as Finnish intervention in a deal between the Netherlands and the United States. The Finnish sunk a ship due to a Dutch port that contained many kinds of war materials that the Americans were supplying to the Netherlands in return for open support for the U.S Ambassador to the European Union. The Dutch believe this may lead to an all out war with Finland, as this was considered an "aggressive" attack by the Chancellor Dave Gold. History The Netherlands was originally founded in 1581 as a Dutch province, though it wasn't officially considered a country until 1648. Little is known about what really happened in the early few centuries with the Dutch, but it gets a little clearer as World War Two rolls around. The Netherlands was occupied by German forces the 1940's. The German troops continually harassed Dutch citizens and stole their food, shelter, money and clothing during the occupation. There was little resistance to the German invasion due to the fact that it wasn't quite the powerhouse it was back then as it is now. The country was liberated in 1945 by allied forces. Civil War The Dutch Civil War started when infamous dictator Ryan de Angelo assassinated the then President Mike Jansen. He seized control of the government, and established a dictatorship with himself at the center of it. De Angelo ruled with terror, causing many people to want to rise up and take down the dictator. Ryan de Angelo was apart of the Fascist Political Party, meaning he didn't stand for opposition and couldn't stand the Germans living in Dutch territory. He "convinced" parliament to give him control over the entire government in order to carry out "must-do tasks" that only he could do. De Angelo went about taking away German rights and making them work for free in Dutch factories (the Dutch economy was very poor back then). This continued until the current Chancellor of the Netherlands Dave Gold came to the "Heart of Europe" to study politics at Amsterdam University. He was a very handsome young man, and was fluent in Dutch. He saw what was happening and quickly took action. Gold secretly formed a small army of around 50,000 troops, and got financial and military aid from France. The French didn't support the dictator, but didn't want to get involved in the war personally, so they sent the rebels food and weapons. Gold appointed himself General of the Army, and took his troops to outskirts of what is now the Hague to take control and set up government in the city. The Rebel Army took the Hague to little resistance from Dutch troops, since the Dutch didn't know about the Army. In the Hague they set up communications and recruited another 25,000 troops to fight for the freedom of the people. With a new resounding force of 75,000 troops the rebels swept through the eastern Netherlands, capturing mind-boggling amounts of Dutch troops. The besieged and took the cities of Breda and Tilburg, Middelburg was captured, as was Dordrecht, Rotterdam, Leiden, Haarlem, and Ultrecht. This all happened within a few months. Luckily for the Dutch winter set in, so the war was in a hard stalemate. The Dutch weren't expecting an attack in the winter, so Dave Gold and his chain of command planned for an attack in a winter. They sent different units to different cities with orders to attack at the exact same time. This resulted in the capture of many key Dutch cities, and the Rebel armies pushed the remainder of the Dutch forces to the capital city of Amsterdam, the last city the Rebels had to take. The Seize of Amsterdam On February 23, 2001, at 5:00 in the morning the Rebel Army surrounded the city of Amsterdam with an intimidating force of 500,000 troops, all recruited by will along the Rebel path of destruction. They pushed into the city from all sides. The Dutch troops fought hard, but the fate of the country was already sealed. Ryan de Angelo attempted to escape, but he was captured by rebel scouts on his way out of the city. Upon seeing this, the Netherlands surrendered to the Rebel Army on February 27th, 2001. The Execution of Ryan de Angelo Upon the surrender of the Old Netherlands dictatorship, the new Parliament ordered that Ryan de Angelo be executed for his crimes against the Dutch people. On March 9th, 2001, Ryan de Angelo was executed via the electric chair. This was done discretely, so that no one would try and steal the body. To this day his body has not been found. Government The government of the Netherlands is fairly straightforward. The Head of Government is the Chancellor, who makes executive decisions on laws and international affairs. The Dutch Parliament makes most of the counties decisions about laws and such. There are many other roles in the Dutch Government, such as the War Secretary, Head of International Affairs, etc, but that list is simply too long to put on this page. Rather what will be provided is a breakdown of the branches. There are four branches of government: the Executive Branch, the Parliamentary Branch, the Judicial Branch, and the Military Branch. The Executive Branch consists of the Chancellor and their advisers. The Parliamentary Branch is basically made up of representatives from the Dutch Districts that serve 4 year terms representing their district. The Judicial Branch is a group of the top judges that determine if acts are unconstitutional or not. The Military Branch is all of the correspondence representatives/heads of the Dutch Army that coordinate to make plans on how to protect the country. These branches all check on each other to make sure one doesn't have more power than the others. Army The Army of the Netherlands is the most elite group of fighters in all of Europe, despite the size of the country. The Dutch have an amazing force of 500,000 active men (2 million reserve). The country spends an annual 75 billion dollars on their military per year, enabling them to send military aid to any of its allies in most parts of the world. Weapon Numbers The Dutch Army have a number of weapons at their disposal. Here are a few statistics of the military strength the Netherlands posses: *15,000 armored vehicles *23,000 aircraft *5,000 tanks *4 aircraft carriers *An estimated 1500 nuclear warheads *1,000 howitzers *150 deployable naval vessels There are more, but this is shown as an example of how strong their military really is. Foreign Relations The Netherlands is a fairly peaceful country who usually gets along with almost anyone. They have many allies, including: *France *Russia *Germany *Belgium *The United States of America The only enemy they currently have is Finland, due to some aggressive actions by the Finnish which included them sinking a ship with military supplies from the U.S in a Dutch port. This may lead to the first war the Dutch have had in 18 years. Technology The Netherlands has been a nation known to produce some technological results in the past from people like Antonie van Leeuwenhoek, a scientist back in the late 1600's. The country of the Netherlands was so advanced back then even the educated were making scientific discoveries (see Leeuwenhoek). They have also invented the following: *The Stock Market *Wi-Fi *Bluetooth *The Eye Test *Much, much more! Past International Affairs 2002- Makes deal with France to provide basic cyber security in exchange for financial recovery from the recent Civil War. 2004- The Netherlands invited to rejoin the European Union after being kicked out in the de Angelo regime. 2005- Conference with Russia in Moscow; both agree to provide military aid to Romania in their war with Turkey. They sign the "Cyber Security Agreement of 2005", stating that they will both share advancements in cyber technology with each other. 2008- Spends 1.9 billion dollars on weapons from France. 2011- The Netherlands develops their first nuclear warhead with help from Russian scientists. 2015- Dave Gold goes to Washington D.C to meet up with the President of the United States. 2019- The Netherlands/Finland conflict begins. Dutch Strengths The Dutch are good at a lot of things and supply the world with a ton of knowledge and thinking. Here are a few things they are (almost) unmatched in: *'Science/thinking'- the Dutch have (in the past and in the present) had some of science's greatest minds working at their side. They have had breakthroughs in many fields of science, such as microbiology, biology, space exploration, and others. They are one of the most technologically advanced countries in all of Europe currently, and have no intentions of stopping their progress anytime soon. *'Military'- The Netherlands has arguably the most elite military in the world. They have a large navy with specially trained troops, have some of the best pilots in the world to lead their massive air force, and have tons of severely disciplined land forces at their command. The Netherlands is one of the very few countries that possess nuclear power, thanks to some help from Russia. *'Cyber Security'- This is the area that the Dutch are so good at other countries are currently paying them to set up defenses for them. The only other country that can match them in this field is their ally Russia. Category:European Category:Dutch